RESET (SasuNaru versi)
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hanya menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto untuk dirinya seorang. Apakah ia egois? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Lalu apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini? Warn inside/ SasuNaru/ yaoi/ M for Mature content/ mpreg/ DLDR


**RESET (SasuNaru ver.)**

 _Original story by_ **QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

SasuNaru

Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy

Rate **M** for Mature content

 **Warning:** fict ini mengandung unsur Yaoi, MaleXMale, Mpreg, rape scene implisit, OOC dan typo yang bertebaran. Bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan tekan tombol **back.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu berwarna _dark brown_ didobrak kasar hingga terbuka. Seorang wanita yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih, berdiri dari tempat tidur _kingsize_ dengan reflex karena terkejut. Membelakakan iris _amethyst_ , saat mendapati orang asing yang sudah mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara namun yang keluar adalah pekikkan kesakitan. Saat sebuah peluru yang berasal dari _handgun_ di tangan orang tersebut melesat dan menghujam tepat di jantungnya. _Bathrobe_ putih ternoda merah pekat yang merembes. Tubuh ambruk di atas tempat tidur berseprai putih. Darah yang mengucur ikut menodai seprai putih.

Pintu yang berada dalam ruangan itu terbuka.

Kepala dengan helaian emas menyembul sebelum memperlihatkan sosok utuhnya. Tetesan air dari helaian pirang terjatuh bagai tetesan embun. Kulit karamel hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ putih menandakan jika si empunya baru selesai dengan ritual mandinya.

Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kejut saat iris serupa langit musim panas itu bersiborok dengan iris _onyx_ pria bersurai _raven_.

"Sasuke …" suaranya tercekat saat menatap _handgun_ dalam genggaman pria itu. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada tubuh seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya itu kini bersimbah darah. Seketika itu pula raut wajahnya berubah horror.

"HINATA!" serunya, yang kemudian berlari menuju tubuh wanita yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi istrinya.

Belum sempat tangan putih itu menggapai tubuh sang istri. Tangannya yang lain dicekal oleh tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Menariknya kuat, hingga tubuh yang masih menguarkan aroma sabun itu berhadapan dengan sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pelaku. Menatap penuh nyalang pada iris _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada isteriku, Sasuke?"

Tawa yang berderai dari bibir si pria bersurai _raven_ yang di panggil Sasuke itu menjadi jawaban. Menggema dalam kamar hotel yang disewa si pirang untuk menghabiskan malam pertamanya bersama sang isteri. Namun tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena sang isteri yang baru saja ia nikahi beberapa jam itu, kini terbujur kaku di tempat tidur mereka. Bahkan sekarang dirinya harus terjebak dalam permainan berbahaya si pria — yang seminggu lalu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Tawa yang terdengar bagai lagu kematian itu masih berderai. Namun tatapan _onyx_ itu, tak pernah lepas dari sepasang _sapphire_ yang tak mampu menutupi sorot ketakutannya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Naruto." Mendengus. Tawa yang tadi berderai berganti menjadi seringai. "Kau bilang dia isterimu?" Tatapan sinis, ia tujukan pada sang pujaan hati.

Ya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah pujaan hatinya. Cintanya yang telah membuat ia membunuh seseorang yang dianggapnya penghancur kisah cintanya dengan sang pujaan hati, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tangan karamel dicengkeram semakin erat. Ringisan tak dapat ditahan lagi oleh si pirang. Menariknya semakin dekat. Sementara tangan besar satunya menarik pinggang Naruto agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku, Naruto." Bisiknya dengan bibir yang sangat dekat dengan cuping telinga Naruto. Memberikan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Seolah pria itu menegaskan sesuatu.

Napas hangat Sasuke menerpa sisi wajah Naruto. Membuat tubuh yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ itu meremang seketika. Menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dekapan berbahaya si pria yang tidak jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu selain diriku."

Cuping yang basah karena tetesan air dari surai _blonde_ itu dikulum. Menggodanya dengan daging tak bertulang yang menari disekitarnya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto tak ingin mengeluarkan suara aneh dari bibirnya, hanya karena sentuhan pria itu. Tubuhnya masih menggeliat gusar. Disertai kedua tangan yang mendorong dada bidang berbalut kemeja hitam. Masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dengan susah payah disetiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Jika gerakan tubuhnya tidak dapat membuat pria itu melepaskan dirinya. Ia pun berharap, untuk kali ini pria itu mendengar perkataannya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan melepaskannya. Melainkan lidah pria itu yang semakin gencar turun dan memberikan jilatan pada leher tan si pirang. Jilat,kulum, hisap dan gigit. Naruto yakin akan ada jejak yang tertinggal di leher putihnya akibat perbuatan pria itu. Pemuda _blond_ itu harus menggigit bibirnya kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang tidak diinginkannya.

Dulu. Mungkin ia akan menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. Ia juga tidak akan ragu mengeluarkan desahan untuk pria itu. Mendesahkan nama pria yang mengisi hatinya. Pria yang dicintainya itu.

Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun terhitung semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Semenjak dirinya datang kepada pria itu dan mengakhiri semuanya. Semenjak dirinya memutuskan mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya untuk menikahi seorang wanita dan memiliki keturunan. Seorang wanita yang tidak pernah ia cintai namun tetap ia nikahi beberapa jam yang lalu. Seorang wanita yang kini sudah terbujur kaku dan bersimbah darah akibat ulah pria itu.

Lutut diangkat dan kemudian dihujamkan pada bagian selatan si _raven_. Perlawanan terakhirnya agar terlepas dari pria itu.

Berhasil.

Tubuh berbalut _bathrobe_ itu terlepas. Sementara pria itu meringis, membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil menyentuh bagian intimnya karena ngilu. Kelereng _onyx_ menatap tajam si pemilik manik _sapphire_ yang kini tengah melangkah mundur ─menjauh darinya.

"Naruto!" mendesis diantara rasa sakit pada bagian selatannya. Manik _kelam_ miliknya berkilat tajam. Menghujam tepat pada sepasang _azure_ yang menyorot takut.

Kaki yang bergetar itu mulai melangkah cepat. Sebisa mungkin menjauh dari pria yang pernah dan masih mengisi hatinya saat ini. Keluar dari kamar hotel yang terasa mengerikan baginya itu. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Berlari dan berlari. Itulah yang saat ini Naruto lakukan. Mengabaikan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ dengan pundak yang terekspos. Koridor Hotel yang sepi membuatnya semakin diliputi rasa takut. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Pintu _lift_ di ujung koridor bahkan sepuluh kali lipat terasa lebih jauh dari biasanya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, hanya untuk memastikan pria itu tidak mengejarnya.

Sedikit merasa lega saat tubuh bergetarnya sudah berada di depan _lift_. Tombol untuk membuka pintu _lift_ ditekan berulang kali—tak sabaran. Namun pintu tersebut tak pernah mau terbuka. Perasaan takut tak pelak lagi, kembali menggelayuti dirinya.

"Kau nakal dan harus dihukum."

'DEG'

Mata biru itu membola. Suara itu begitu dekat di telinganya. Bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat.

"Kau takut?" Bisikan bernada rendah itu kembali terdengar. "Kalau begitu, akan ku ajarkan padamu.. Rasa takut yang sebenarnya."

Lengan karamel kembali ditarik kasar hingga tubuh Naruto berbalik. Sedikit kepayahan saat harus mengikuti langkah lebar pria di hadapannya. Dirinya juga tak berhenti melakukan perlawanan, masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali dirinya meneriakkan kalimat tersebut pada pria di hadapannya. Dirinya tidak tahu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena terus berteriak pada pria di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah lelah meronta, kakinya dipaksa melangkah dengan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke. Ingin pasrah dan membiarkannya begitu saja tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada sosok pria yang terasa asing baginya.

Iris _sapphire_ membola saat pintu kamar hotel di sebelah kamarnya terbuka. Kembali meronta saat pria itu menarik tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Namun tubuhnya yang lelah tak mampu melawan saat Sasuke berhasil membawanya masuk dan mengurungnya bersama pria itu di dalam kamar.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang masih rapi dan bersih.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tak dapat lagi menutupi rasa takutnya saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah membuka kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Menghukummu yang nakal tentu saja." Seringai tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat tubuh Naruto semakin beringsut mundur.

"Menjauhlah, Sasuke!" Mencoba memberi peringatan dengan tubuh yang masih beringsut mundur saat pria di hadapannya merangkak mendekat. "Atau aku akan berteriak?!"

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Menatap pemuda yang sudah terpojok.

Tawa berderai dari bibir pria itu. Menggema di kamar Hotel yang hanya berisikan dua anak adam. Mengeratkan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya. Satu-satunya kain yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ini. Tak ingin pria di hadapannya melihat tubuh dibalik kain tersebut.

"Berteriak lah, Dobe! Karena aku akan tetap membuatmu berteriak di bawah tubuhku."

Tawa kembali berderai. Sementara tubuh yang sudah terpojok semakin bergetar hebat. Tak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dirinya terlalu takut. Uchiha Sasuke di hadapannya saat ini, seperti bukan bungsu Uchiha yang dikenal dan dicintainya.

"Ini juga hukuman karena kau sudah berani mengkhianati ku dengan menikahi perempuan _sialan_ itu."

Tubuhnya kembali merangkak mendekati si pirang. Sebuah tendangan dilayangkan Naruto sebagai upaya defensif. Namun gagal. Saat Sasuke menangkap kakinya dan menariknya hingga tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Berada tepat dibawah tubuhnya.

Bibir yang bergetar itu dipagut kasar. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali seperti yang biasa Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Kasar, menuntut dan terlalu mendominasi tanpa ada kenikmatan yang mampu digapainya.

Bibir dikatup rapat, saat lidah itu membelai meminta pintu masuk. Kaki menendang udara kosong. Menggeliatkan tubuh yang ingin terbebas dalam kungkungan. Tangan ikut andil dalam tindakan defensif. Mendorong dada telanjang Sasuke yang semakin rapat pada tubuhnya.

Merasa tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Bibir itupun digigitnya, mengabaikan rasa besi tercecap. Lidah menerobos masuk bibir yang dibuka paksa. Mengeksplorasi semua yang terdapat di dalamnya. Lidah pasif diajak beradu. Mengecap rasa manis dan besi yang bercampur. Rasa manis yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Rasa manis yang hanya ia dapat dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ciuman sepihak terasa semakin mencekik disaat pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Berbagai upaya yang dilakukan Naruto terasa sia-sia. Tubuhnya ingin menyerah karena lelah. Namun hati dan logikanya memaksa untuk tetap bertahan.

Satu tangannya mulai bergerak. Mencari benda apapun itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan pria di atas tubuhnya. Rasa lega kembali hinggap saat tangannya menemukan sebuah benda dibalik punggung Sasuke. Dan sepertinya pria itu terlalu sibuk menikmati bibirnya hingga tidak menyadari jika benda kini berada di tangannya.

Ciuman terlepas menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang terputus dan membasahi dagu Naruto.

Manik _kelam_ menghujam langsung _sapphire_ di hadapannnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku?" sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu terucap dengan tenang dari bibir si _raven_. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah kepayahan Naruto yang masih berusaha menormalkan kembali deru napasnya. Mengabaikan ujung _handgun_ yang dingin menyentuh kulit dadanya.

Sementara manik _azure_ balas menatap _onyx_ di hadapannya. Semakin menekankan moncong pistol pada permukaan kulit pria di atas tubuhnya.

"Memangnya Kau berani melakukannya?" seringai tercetak jelas di wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Menatap si biru dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal." Giginya bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Manik _azure_ itu menatap nyalang pada pria di atas tubuhnya. "Kau orang lain. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Suaranya melirih. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik helaian poni. Genggaman pada _handgun_ semakin mengerat. "KAU IBLIS!"

Tawa kembali menggema dalam ruangan itu. Dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Jika aku _**iblis**_ , maka kau adalah _**malaikat**_ , Naruto." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menatap lurus _sapphire_ dihadapannya. " _ **Malaikat**_ yang bahkan tidak mampu untuk melukai _**iblis**_ ini." Seringai masih terpahat di wajah tegas pria itu.

Tubuh kembali dicondongkan. Wajah kembali mendekat pada wajah pasi di bawahnya.

"Jangan bergerak, !" berusaha keras menutupi getaran pada suaranya. Sebuah peringatan kembali dilayangkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Moncong pistol yang semakin menekan dada pria itu bahkan belum mampu menghentikan Sasuke. "Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu."

Gerakannya terhenti. Naruto sedikit bernafas lega saat Sasuke berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya. Namun tak bertahan lama, saat dirinya merasa tangan dingin itu menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar dengan _handgun_ dalam genggamannya.

"Bagaimana caramu membunuhku? Dengan tangan bergetar seperti ini?"

Genggaman berubah menjadi cengkeraman. Naruto meringis saat Sasuke mencengkeram tangannya semakin erat. Genggaman pada _handgun_ melemah dan hampir terlepas.

"Kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya."

 _Azure_ itu membola saat _Handgun_ ditangan terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Menatap ke arah jatuhnya benda itu sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke …" lirihnya menatap _obsidian_ yang begitu asing baginya. "Kenapa, kau melakukan semua ini?"

Tawa kembali meluncur dari bibirnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa hari ini terasa lucu baginya. Dimulai dari pernikahan sang kekasih bersama wanita lain. Dan sang kekasih yang saat ini jelas-jelas menolaknya. Seperti takdir yang sedang mengajaknya bermain-main saat ini. Dirinya hanya mampu menertawakan ketidak mampuannya.

Manik _kelam_ itu masih menghujam _ocean_ di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Dobe."

Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh pipi bergaris halus sang kekasih hati. Namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuhnya. Tangan karamelterlebih dulu menepisnya.

"Kau bukan Sasuke yang ku kenal." Kelereng _azure_ balas menghujam _obsidian_ di hadapannya sengit. "Uchiha Sasuke yang ku kenal tidak akan melakukan hal ini."

Rahang pria yang mendominasi itu mengeras. Pipi _tan_ dicengkeram jemari panjang. Memaksa _sapphire_ yang berada di bawah kuasanya itu, hanya tertuju kepadanya.

"Apa yang Kau tahu tentang ku, huh?!" _Onyx_ yang berkilat tajam dan dingin menatap lurus _sapphire_ yang bergetar. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?!"

Pipi yang sedikit berisi dicengkeram semakin erat. Mampu membuat si empunya meringis. Setetes air mata bahkan berhasil lolos dari sudut matanya. Bibir tipis itu bergetar. Ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata, namun sulit.

"Kau meninggalkanku dan menikahi seorang wanita hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan." Terkekeh pelan namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga si pirang _._ "Apa kau pikir, aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?"

"Sa-Sasuke..." Menyerukan nama itu dengan kepayahan di antara jemari Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram pipinya.

"Kita hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras untuk memiliki keturunan, Naruto."

Kemeja hitam yang sudah terlepas seluruh kancingnya ditanggalkan. Iris _azure_ membola saat menatap tubuh toples pria yang tengah menindihnya.

"Kau gila, Sasuke!"

Tubuh dalam kungkungan mencoba beringsut namun gagal karena beban tubuh Sasuke di atas tubuhnya. Mengeratkan _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya saat menatap _obsidian_ yang tertuju pada bahunya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ya. Aku gila. Gila karena dirimu, Naruto."

Tangan yang mencengkeram fabrik putih itu diraihnya. Menjadikan kemeja hitamnya sebagai pengikat tangan yang terus memberontak. Upaya untuk menghentikan pergerakan si pirang.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

Tubuhnya terus menggeliat. Tangannya tak berhenti bergerak untuk melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Tak peduli rasa perih akibat gesekan yang terjadi antara tangannya dan fabrik kemeja Sasuke. Kakinya trus bergerak menendang udara kosong.

Dirinya tidak peduli jika semua usahanya hanya berakhir sia-sia. Ia hanya ingin terlepas dari pria yang kini melucuti _bathrobe_ yang dikenakannya.

"Hentikan! Sasuke!" Tak peduli tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena terus berteriak pada pria yang kini hendak melucuti fabrik pertahanan terakhir di bagian vitalnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukannya!"

Seolah menulikan telinganya. Sasuke tetap melucuti fabrik terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Naruto. Membuat tubuh pemuda di bawahnya polos tanpa sehelai benang, kecuali _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Dan tak mampu menutupi keindahan tubuh Naruto yang tak pernah bosan untuk dikagumi olehnya.

Sementara _azure_ si pirang menatap nanar, tubuhnya yang kini ditatap sepasang _onyx_ dengan tatapan lapar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu. Sasuke kembali memagut bibir si pirang kasar. Sementara jarinya di bawah sana menerobos masuk. Memberikan penetrasi pada gerbang yang hendak dimasukinya. Membuat Naruto memekik pelan merasakan perih pada bagian privatnya itu, disela-sela ciuman sepihak Sasuke.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat bibir itu terbuka. Sasuke menyusupkan lidahnya untuk menginvasi rongga mulut favorit nya. Mencecap rasa dari sang terkasih yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Naruto tak diam. Tangannya yang terikat tetap berusaha mendorong bahu Sasuke. Pinggulnya pun ia gerakan untuk menjauh dari jari Sasuke yang terus bergerak di bawah sana. Membuat Sasuke meraih pinggang ramping Naruto dan menghentikan gerakan si pirang.

Ciuman terlepas meninggalkan benang saliva tipis. Jari di bawah sana terus bertambah. Dari satu, dua, hingga sekarang menjadi tiga dan terus mengobrak-abrik bagian privat Naruto.

Air mata tak terbendung lagi. _Azure_ yang mendung itu menumpahkan muatannya. Membasahi pipi bergaris halus.

"S-sakit... Sasuke."

Bukan hanya tubuhnya. Tapi hatinya juga sakit. Diperlakukan seperti saat ini oleh pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang sangat ia percayai, memperlakukan dirinya sehina ini.

"Tenanglah, Naruto!" Mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga si pirang. "Setelah ini, aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya."

Lidah kembali bergerilya. Mencecap leher _tan_ yang belum terhias warna merah kesukaannya. Memberikan warna kesukaannya pada setiap inchi kulit _tan eksotis_ yang terhampar di bawahnya. Memberi banyak tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun spasi yang kosong.

Tubuh Naruto adalah kanvas bersih yang menggodanya untuk menorehkan warna.

"Hentikan! Ku mohon, Sasuke!" Suaranya bergetar. Air mata bahkan masih mengalir bersama peluh yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Dirinya lelah. Terus meronta dan berteriak. Namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil menghentikan Sasuke. Pria itu seolah buta dan tuli. Tak memperdulikan dirinya yang tersakiti baik fisik maupun hatinya.

Kecewa, marah dan benci menjadi satu. Bercokol dalam hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang hanya mampu menangisi ketidakberdayaan dirinya dibawah kuasa Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Pria yang juga pernah disakitinya karena keputusan sepihaknya. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan pria itu dan menikahi seorang wanita demi keluarganya dan kebaikan mereka ─menurutnya. Tanpa tahu seperti apa perasaan Sasuke saat itu.

Mungkinkah ini hukuman baginya karena telah membuat Sasuke terluka? Tapi sungguh. Ia pun sama terlukanya saat membuat keputusan itu. Keputusan yang ia pikir memang terbaik bagi dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sejak awal, hubungan mereka memang tidak akan pernah berakhir bahagia. Dan Naruto akan hal tahu itu. Dirinya yang merupakan seorang putera tunggal, dituntut menjadi penerus keluarga dan melanjutkan nama keluarga pada generasi selanjutnya. Dengan kata lain menghasilkan keturunan untuk mempertahankan nama keluarga.

Sasuke seorang pria begitupun dengan dirinya. Jika mereka bersatupun tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Nama keluarga besar Uzumaki akan terputus karenanya. Ia tidak ingin egois dan mementingkan perasaannya. Ia memiliki keluarga yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Membuat dirinya mengambil sebuah keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Keputusan untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

Dirinya sempat berharap untuk terlahir sebagai wanita saja. Dan bersatu dengan sang kekasih tanpa hambatan.

Namun takdir berkata lain. Uzumaki Naruto terlahir sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai pria lain bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Takdir memang kejam. Namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Juga tidak bisa menyalahkan hatinya yang berlabuh pada pria itu. Naruto masih mencintai Sasuke hingga detik ini. Meskipun pria itu kini tengah menorehkan luka kepadanya, ia tetap mencintai pria itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Seolah dihempaskan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menghentikan semua tindakannya.

Menghembuskan napas lega saat jari-jari Sasuke keluar dari _single hole_ miliknya yang masih terasa perih akibat perbuatan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk mengembalikan kerja paru-parunya. Kelereng _azure_ miliknya menatap lekat Sasuke yang bergerak turun dari tubuhnya. Namun _azure_ itu kembali membola saat Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kakinya. Membuka ikat pinggang berbahan kulit dengan kualitas terbaik yang dikenakannya.

Punggung beralaskan _bathrobe_ yang belum terlepas dari tubuhnya itu beringsut menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun upayanya terhenti saat pinggangnya ditangkap oleh tangan pria itu. Menarik kembali tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

Iris _azure_ menatap nanar 'kebanggaan' Sasuke yang sudah terbebas dari garmen celananya. Menuntun _nya_ mendekati lubang berkerut yang menggoda untuk dimasuki.

"Jauhkan _milikmu_ itu dariku, _brengsek_!" iris _azure_ menatap nyalang Sasuke yang kini mematri seringai di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tatapan meremehkan dilayangkannya pada si pirang yang masih menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang sama sekali tidak berefek apapun terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan segan untuk **membunuhmu**." Iris _azure_ memicing tajam. Napasnya memburu. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Kemarahan yang tidak ia sembunyikan lagi dari pria yang kini mencoba _memasuki_ nya.

"Bunuh saja jika kau bisa, Dobe." Tubuhnya semakin mengikis jarak yang ada. Sementara seringai di wajahnya seolah enggan untuk menghilang.

"Aku akan melakukannya, jika saja kau tidak mengikat tanganku!" Mengabaikan tenggorokan yang sakit karena terlalu sering dirinya berteriak. Naruto masih terus berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Namun bukannya ikatan yang mengendur, melainkan rasa perih di kulit tangannya yang terasa semakin jadi.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir.." Tangan itu kembali terulur. Hendak menyentuh pipi _tan_ namun kembali ditepis oleh tangan yang terikat. Menghasilkan tatapan datar pada iris _onyx_ _._ "Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah ini." Tangan yang ditepis itu bergerak menyentuh tangan yang terikat. Sepersekian detik tatapan _onyx_ berubah sendu sebelum berkilat tajam saat menatap _azure_ mendung di hadapannya.

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Menjeda kalimatnya untuk menghujam _azure_ yang bergetar. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, Naruto."

Menyeringai puas saat menatap _sapphire_ dihadapannya yang membelakak. Pekikan kesakitan menyahut. Keluar dari bibir yang merah dan bengkak karena ulahnya. Sama sekali tak tersentuh hatinya. Saat manik _sapphire_ itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajah yang selalu menampilkan cengiran khasnya itu. Isakan kecil bahkan lolos dari bibirnya. Namun sang tersangka hanya menggeram rendah. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi penyatuan tubuhnya dan si pirang.

"Sa-sakit, Sasuke!" Bibir yang bergetar hebat itu berujar kepayahan. "Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" Isakan kecil lolos begitu saja. Tak peduli jika dirinya seorang pria. Toh. Harga dirinya saat ini sudah diremukkan oleh pria di atas tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke."

Air mata terus mengalir dari netra biru. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua saat Sasuke _memasuki_ nya. Sakit luar biasa mendera. Bukan hanya dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Namun hatinya juga.

Seolah menulikan telinganya. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menikmati sensasi setiap kali tubuhnya menyatu dengan sang kekasih hati. Menghiraukan pemuda di bawah kuasanya yang menangis pilu. Merintih kesakitan. Dan memohon.

Air mata terus mengalir. Wajah yang selalu ceria itu menunjukkan raut kesakitan. _Azure_ jernih itu mengeruh. Menyorotkan luka. Menatap pria yang terus mengerang nikmat dengan tatapan kosong. Bibir merah semakin merah karena terus digigit. Tak memperdulikan luka yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Dirinya hanya tak ingin mengeluarkan suara yang menjijikkan ─menurutnya itu.

Peluh memenuhi tubuhnya. Dirinya lelah. Sangat.

Pria yang terus mengais kenikmatan dari tubuhnya itu seperti sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi –termasuk dirinya. Entah sudah berapa banyak tanda diperoleh dari priaitu yang terlukis di kulit putihnya. Naruto tidak tahu ─dan sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Sasuke bahkan terus menyerukan namanya diantara erangan kenikmatan itu. Namun ia memilih diam dan tak ingin menyahut. Hatinya terlalu sakit −melebihi sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Cintanya pada Sasuke telah dinodai oleh pria itu sendiri. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang sekarang ia rasakan pada pria itu. Karena yang ia tahu hanya rasa lelah dan terluka.

"Sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Seutuhnya." Meracau. Bungsu Uchiha menatap lurus _sapphire_ yang balas menatapnya hampa.

Tatapan tajam itu berubah sendu. Saat _obsidian_ itu menangkap _sapphire_ yang kehilangan kemilaunya. Sementara tubuhnya terus bergerak, mengais kenikmatan yang mulai terasa hambar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kembali membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir yang membengkak di bawahnya. Melumatnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Menyalurkan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Menghiraukan rasa besi yang tercecap. Lidahnya tergerak. Bukan untuk menerobos masuk bibir yang terkatup rapat. Melainkan membelai luka yang masih meneteskan liquid merah. Berharap, mampu meringankan sakit ─atau bahkan menyembuhkannya.

Ciuman dilepasnya perlahan. Tidak ada benang saliva karena ciuman itu memang tidak melibatkan lidah. Murni hanya lumatan dan pagutan yang lembut.

Manik arang menatap lurus _sapphire_ denganlebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Senyum terukir tulus di wajah tampannya, yang juga dibasahi peluh. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah Naruto.

Semakin tersenyum, saat tak ada penolakkan lagi dari pemuda itu. Tangan itu pun bergerak, menyusuri pahatan wajah yang begitu dipujanya.

Mulai dari surai _blond_ yang begitu halus ditangannya. Meskipun kini surai itu sedikit basah karena peluh keringat. Sasuke tak akan pernah bosan untuk menyentuhnya.

Tangan itu turun menuju pelipis. Menyapu keringat yang membasahinya. Semakin turun hingga kini menangkup tulang pipi si _blond_ _._

"Aku mencintaimu." Tatapannya tertuju pada _azure_ yang meredup. Ada rasa sesak yang menyusup di dadanya saat menatap _azure_ itu.

"Sangat mencintaimu." Dadanya semakin sesak. Dan suaranya semakin tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Naruto."

Hening.

Pemuda dibawah tubuhnya sama sekali tak membalas. Hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong. Yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak basah dan ranjang yang berderit karena gerakannya. Pemuda di bawah tubuhnya hanya mengeluarkan suara berupa helaan napas. Tak ada desahan yang menyerukan namanya yang dulu biasa ia dengar jika mereka bercinta seperti saat ini. Membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Sasuke tahu. Sasuke sadar. Jika yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah kehendak sepihaknya. Naruto tidak pernah mengingankannya. Dan ia telah memaksakan kehendaknya pada pemuda itu.

Apa boleh buat?

Uchiha Sasuke hanya menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto untuk dirinya seorang. Apakah ia egois? Bukankah mereka saling mencintai? Lalu apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya saat ini?

Yang Sasuke tahu hanya dirinya yang mencintai Naruto. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan mataharinya.

Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Salahkan saja mereka yang mencoba memisahkan dirinya dan Naruto _nya_ _._ Salahkan obsesi para orang tua kolot itu pada keturunan, penerus nama keluarga atau apalah itu ─Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sasuke hanya peduli pada cintanya, Uzumaki Naruto. Bukan yang lain atau apapun itu.

Hentakan demi hentakan terus dilakukannya hanya untuk mengais kenikmatan yang mulai terasa hambar. Tak ada erangan ataupun desahan yang keluar dari bibir yang terus menyatu. Dua pasang iris berbeda saling menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi.

Hanya helaan napas, bunyi kecipak basah dan ranjang berderit akibat pergumulan yang menjadi nyanyian orchestra dalam kamar temaram.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak klimaks yang didapat oleh dua manusia bergender sama yang tengah bergumul itu. Si _raven_ tak pernah merasa puas. Sementara si pirang hampir mencapai batasnya.

Air mata sudah mengering. Manik _azure_ itu benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya.

Gelap dan hampa.

Hal itulah yang tertangkap oleh manik _kelam_ putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha dari manik _sapphire_ yang begitu dicintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Sederet kalimat tersebut, entah sudah berapa kali meluncur dari bibirnya. Berharap mampu mengembalikan cahaya pada manik _sapphire_ kesayangannya. Namun, ribuan kali pun ia mengucapkannya. Permata _sapphire_ itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya. Dan semua karena tindakan egois yang mengatas namakan cinta.

" **Aku membencimu**."

'DEG'

Mulut yang sejak tadi membisu itu kembali bersuara. Mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu menghujamkan rasa sakit yang menyesakkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Hati yang ia buat sekuat mungkin itu hancur. Cinta yang ia junjung setinggi-tingginya telah luluh lantak dalam sepersekian mili sekon. Tak berbekas. Hanya rasa sakit yang menjalari hatinya.

Arogansinya runtuh. Manik _arang_ yang selalu menyorot penuh intimidasi itu, kini meneteskan bulir bening. Jatuh membasahi pipi _tan_ bergaris di bawahnya.

"Naruto …" lirih menyerupai hembusan angin. Namun tak mampu menyembunyikan getaran ironi dalam intonasinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan klimaks yang kembali datang. Menyembur dalam tubuh si pirang yang berada di bawahnya. Tak ada lenguhan kenikmatan darinya. Melainkan hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sementara si pirang yang berada dibawahnya hanya melenguh pelan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang terlukis di wajahnya. Saat si _raven_ yang sejak tadi menjamah tubuhnya hingga mengeluarkan benihnya untuk ke sekian kali di dalam tubuhnya. Hanya mencoba untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya diantara napasnya yang memburu.

Tubuhnya lelah dan sakit. Sama seperti hatinya.

Tidak ada kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari pergumulan mereka. Meskipun ia juga mencapai klimaks itu. Ia tetap enggan mengakui jika ia menikmatinya. Karena rasa sakit di hatinya lebih mendominasi dibanding rasa nikmat yang didapatkan tubuhnya. Dan ia ingin, Sasuke juga merasakannya. Rasa sakit atas perlakuan pria itu kepadanya.

Tautan pada tubuh mereka dilepas. Iris _sapphire_ yang kehilangan cahayanya itu menatap lekat setiap pergerakkan pria yang baru saja menyetubuhinya.

Saat Sasuke membuka ikatan ditangannya. Bagaimana _obsidian_ itu menyorotkan luka saat menatap pergelangan tangan yang memerah. Menciumnya lembut dan ringan seperti kapas, seolah tak ingin menambahkan luka di pergelangan tangannya. Semua tindak tanduk lelaki itu tak luput dari _azure_ nya. Bahkan saat _obsidian_ Sasuke menatapnya lembut namun terluka, sedikit memberi getaran dalam hatinya yang mulai mendingin.

"Maaf." Lirih dan nyaris tak terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Namun _azure_ nya menangkap pergerakan bibir yang mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk saat iris _azure_ nya menangkap pergerakkan Sasuke yang turun dari ranjang. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Naruto mencoba menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah ternoda itu dengan _bathrobe_ yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Hanya sebuah tindakan naluriah saat mendapati pria itu kembali mengambil _handgun_ miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Beringsut disertai ringisan akibat rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Punggung yang tertutup _bathrobe_ itu membentur _headboard._ Pergerakkannya terhenti. Merasa _de javu_ saat tubuhnya kembali terpojok.

Permata _sapphire_ itu bergetar. Saat Sasuke kembali merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dengan _handgun_ di tangannya.

Sekarang apa lagi? Apakah setelah Sasuke menyetubuhinya, pria itu akan membunuhnya juga?

Semua pikiran buruk kembali menghujani benaknya.

Tapi bukankah ia sudah hancur karena pria itu? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari dirinya kini. Lalu apa lagi yang ia takutkan? Mati?

Menghentikan tindakan defensif yang dilakukannya. Tangan yang menggenggam erat _bathrobe_ itu melonggar. Kemudian jatuh disisi tubuhnya. _Cerulean_ menatap langsung Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

Jika ia harus mati di tangan pria yang pernah dicintainya itu, maka ia akan menerimanya. Mungkin itulah takdir yang telah ditentukan _kami-sama_ untuknya. Dan ia sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi dari kenyataan di hadapannya, bukan?

Matanya terpejam. Saat tangan besar itu membelai wajahnya.

Bukan. Bukan karena ingin meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan pria itu kepadanya. Melainkan rasa takut yang masih ada pada dirinya.

Naruto takut. Pada Sasuke yang telah membunuh istrinya.

Naruto takut. Pada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menyetubuhi dirinya secara paksa.

Naruto takut. Pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini semakin dekat padanya. Menyatukan dahi mereka, hingga dirinya dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Naruto." Panggilnya lirih dengan nada lembut yang sangat dikenali oleh Naruto.

Membuka kelopak karamel untuk menampilkan kembali _sapphire_ yang bersembunyi dibaliknya. Hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh retinanya adalah sepasang _onyx_ yang sangat dikenalnya. Menyorotkan luka yang sedikit membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tangan besar Sasuke masih membelai sisi wajah si pirang. Menyentuh tulang pipi dan merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda itu. Tersenyum lemah saat dirinya menyadari jika ia benar-benar menyukai semua yang ada pada pemuda _blond_ itu.

Tak ada balasan dari pemuda di hadapannya. Naruto terlalu terpaku pada sepasang _onyx_ yang menyorotkan luka itu sehingga tak mampu mendengar ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menyakitimu─" kelopak mata itu terpejam. Menyembunyikan sepasang _onyx_ yang menjadi pusat bagi _sapphire_ dihadapannya. Tak dapat menutupi sorot kekecewaan pada _sapphire_ yang mendapati _onyx_ itu bersembunyi darinya. "─membuatmu terluka, hingga kau membenciku seperti ini."

Hening.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Sepasang _onyx_ miliknya menatap langsung _sapphire_ yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Jangan membenciku seperti ini." Mengeliminasi jarak untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Hanya bibir yang menempel. Tak ada lumatan ataupun pagutan seperti sebelumnya.

Bibir yang bergetar itu bergerak menjauh. Melepaskan tautan diantara bibir mereka. Tidak ingin membuat pemuda _blond_ yang telah dibuatnya hancur menjadi semakin hancur karena dirinya.

Tangan karamel diraihnya. Meletakkan _handgun_ ditangannya pada tangan yang tidak lebih besar darinya. Iris _onyx_ kembali dipertemukannya pada _azure_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Senyum tulus ia tampilkan untuk Narutodihadapannya. Bukan seringai ataupun senyuman mengejek.

Dua pasang iris berbeda masih saling bersitatap. Saat tangan besar Sasuke menuntun tangan karamel Naruto yang memegang _handgun_ pemberiannya. Meletakkan moncong pistol pada permukaan kulit dadanya.

"Kau boleh membunuhku." Berujar tanpa menghapus senyum diwajahnya. Sementara jemarinya menuntun jemari yang Naruto, menyentuh pelatuk pada _handgun_ ditangan mereka. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan karamel yang mulai bergetar. Sementara wajahnya kembali mendekati wajah pucat dihadapannya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia. Dimana kau membenciku."

Bibir kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Jemari besar menuntun jemari dibawahnya untuk semakin menekan pelatuk. Hingga bunyi letusan yang teredam daging terdengar. Iris _azure_ membola disela-sela ciuman sepihak si _raven_ _._ Sementara darah mulai mengucur dari lubang di dada telanjang Sasuke _._ Dan bibir yang bergetar itu masih enggan melepaskan diri dari bibir si pirang.

Air mata yang dianggapnya sudah mengering itu kembali menetes dari pelupuk mata Naruto. _Handgun_ ditangan jatuh begitu saja. Bibir yang ditawan itu pun terbebas. Sementara _sapphire_ yang masih dihiasi bulir bening itu langsung menatap sepasang _onyx_ yang tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Bagaimana wajah arogan dan absolut itu tergantikan oleh wajah kesakitan yang menyedihkan. Saat Sasuke yang dikenalnya itu mencoba tersenyum diantara rasa sakitnya. Tangan bergetarnya bahkan terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari permata _sapphire_ dihadapannya.

Iris _onyx_ menatap teduh. Bibir yang semakin memucat itu bergerak tanpa suara. Merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu menggetarkan kembali, hati lelaki bersurai matahari. Sebelum kelopak mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya.

 _Sapphire_ menatap kosong, tubuh kaku Sasuke. Sementara air mata itu seolah enggan untuk berhenti mengalir. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun suaranya tercekat dan enggan untuk keluar. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat. Terjadi di depan matanya. Dirinya terlalu syok sehingga tak mampu berbuat apapun. Bahkan untuk meneriakkan nama Sasuke saja terasa sulit. Hanya air mata yang tidak dapat dicegahnya yang terus membasahi wajahnya.

"S─ Sa─suke." Dengan susah payah, akhirnya dirinya mampu mengeluarkan suara meskipun menyerupai sebuah cicitan. Tangannya terangkat, gemetaran saat menyentuh surai _raven_ yang basah karena keringat akibat aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

"Sa─suke." Lagi. Naruto menyerukan nama itu dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan namun lebih baik dan terdengar lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Tangannya masih bergetar, dan kini turun dari surai _raven_ menuju bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" sedikit berteriak. Tangannya mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang tertelungkup di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke, bangun!" mengguncang tubuh itu lebih keras. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dan enggan untuk berhenti. Raut panik dan takut terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Menghapus air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti dengan kasar. Tubuh kaku di hadapannya kembali diguncang lebih keras lagi.

"Sasuke, bangun! Jangan bercanda! Ini benar-benar tidak lucu, Teme!" raungnya sambil terus mengguncang tubuh kaku Sasuke.

"Ku bilang berhenti bercanda, Teme!"

Isakkan kecil kembali lolos. Air mata yang sudah susah payah dihapusnya, kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Bangun!" tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

"ku bilang bangun!" wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Helaian poni menutupi ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"BANGUN! ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU!" teriaknya menatap nyalang tubuh kaku di hadapannya.

Tangannya terus bergerak mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Sementara bibirnya terus merapalkan nama pria itu. Memanggilnya. Berharap pria itu mendengar seruannya dan terbangun.

Mustahil memang. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke _nya_ bangun. Memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata cinta yang sering diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya. Dan ia juga akan membiarkan Sasuke menjamah tubuhnya, berbuat apapun sesuka hati kepada tubuhnya. Ia tidak keberatan asalkan Akashi _nya_ bangun, membuka matanya, dan bibir yang selalu mengklaim bibirnya itu menyebutkan namanya ─lagi.

"NARUTO!" suara teriakan yang terdengar setelah bunyi pintu yang didobrak itu, membuat helaian _blond_ yang menunduk itu mendongak.

"Itachi-nii." Iris _azure_ itu menatap kosong sepasang kelereng _onyx_ dihadapannya. Disertai senyuman getir di wajahnya.

Sementara pria yang hampir serupa dengan Sasuke, berjalan cepat menghampiri tubuh bergetar si pirang. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang sebelum meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang bagi pemuda yang terus merapalkan nama Sasuke dalam pelukannya.

Iris _kelam_ itu menatap satir tubuh seseorang dengan helaian _raven_ yang berada di sisi tubuh Naruto yang kini tengah dipeluknya. Seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang ia ketahui sangat berarti bagi pemuda dalam pelukannya. Adik semata wayangnya.

"Tenanglah, Naruto." Tangannya bergerak membelai helaian _blond_ _._ Sementara pemuda dalam pelukannya semakin meraung sambil terus menyerukan nama sang kekasih yang sudah tiada.

Pelukan dieratkan sambil terus berbisik. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak. Semua tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Dan lelaki bernama Uchiha Itachi itu tahu, jika tidak ada yang baik-baik saja setelah ini. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan itu hanya sebuah pengharapan. Harapan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **xxxSasuNaruxxx**

 **.**

Kelopak mata tan itu tertutup, ketika angin musim gugur menampar wajah pucat nan tirus itu. Menerbangkan helaian serupa matahari. Udara yang mendingin sama sekali tak berefek bagi tubuhnya.

Tubuh berbalut piyama khas rumah sakit itu sama sekali tidak menggigil. Meski angin musim gugur itu terasa semakin dingin. Terlebih lagi, mengingat posisinya saat ini yang berada di puncak tertinggi sebuah gedung. Membuat suhu semakin menipis dan menusuk tulang.

Netra biru muncul dari persembunyiannya ketika kelopak tan terbuka. Menatap lembayung senja yang selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Setetes air mata kembali lolos dari pelupuk mata.

"Sasuke." Lirihnya bersamaan angin yang berhembus.

Kaki yang beralaskan sandal rumah sakit mulai melangkah. Mendekati pembatas atap gedung sebuah rumah sakit yang kini sedang dijejaki. Berhenti, tepat di pembatas beton.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Lanjutnya, menatap kosong kota Tokyo yang masih terlihat dari gedung tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada pembatas beton yang tingginya tak lebih sebatas paha. Masih terlihat jelas kain kasa yang membungkus pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau berpikir aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpamu, Sasuke?" Masih bermonolog. Pemuda bersurai _emas_ itu kini berdiri di atas pembatas beton.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup di dunia, dimana kau tidak ada lagi, Sasuke."

Kakinya melangkah semakin mendekati ujung pembatas. Sedikit lagi ia bergerak, tubuh ringkih itu akan terjatuh dari gedung rumah sakit berlantai 7.

Tapi, bukankah itu memang tujuannya?

Memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk ditarik gravitasi. Menuju tujuannya untuk mengakhiri hidup.

Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menapaki udara, sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. Membuat tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi dari arah berlawanan.

Tidak ada rasa sakit, melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya tenggelam pada dada bidang berbalut kain satin. Tanpa harus membuka matanya ia tahu, jika dirinya kini tengah berada dalam dekapan seseorang.

Kehangatan itu menghilang saat pelukan dilepas.

 _Sapphire_ tanpa cahaya itu bertemu dengan _onyx_ sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" menatap tajam pemuda tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. "Mencoba mati untuk yang kesekian kalinya, eh?"

Pemuda di hadapannya masih diam. Bibir pucat itu masih terkatup rapat dan terlihat enggan untuk bersuara.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tatapan _onyx_ itu melembut. Kedua tangan besarnya, menangkup pipi bergaris yang semakin tirus. "Kenapa, kau selalu berpikir untuk mati?"

Tersenyum miris, saat mengingat kembali bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya ini, beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Sejak seseorang yang memiliki pengaruh besar bagi pemuda itu, pergi untuk selamanya.

Bahkan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu saja belum kering. Dan sekarang, pemuda yang menjadi kekasih dari adiknya itu kembali mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari gedung rumah sakit. Dan dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun selain selalu berada disamping pemuda itu. Mencegah setiap tindakannya yang selalu mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya

"Tidak 'kah kau memikirkan _nya_." Iris _onyx_ masih berpusat pada _sapphire_ yang bergetar. "Sasuke tidak akan tenang, jika kau mati bersama _nya._ "

Seolah tersentak oleh sesuatu. Tangan kurus yang sejak tadi terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya terangkat. Meremas piyama rumah sakit yang dikenakannya tepat dibagian abdomen datarnya. Bulir bening tak mampu lagi dibendung. Tumpah bersama isakan tangis yang teredam oleh pelukan yang diberikan si _raven_ kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumamnya masih teredam oleh pelukan.

Tangisan semakin pecah. Tubuh dalam pelukan si _onyx_ bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu bergetar hebat. Isakan tangis terdengar semakin jelas. Bahkan dalam tangisnya, Naruto terus mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Sementara Itachi hanya mampu mengeratkan pelukannya.

Suara derap langkah terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu. Beberapa orang berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang masih berpelukan.

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto _._ " Wanita dengan surai pirang pucat bersuara pertama kali, saat ke tujuh orang yang mendekat berdiri di dekat dua orang yang masih berpelukan.

Pelukan dilepas. Itachi menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan para sahabat si pirang.

Mata sembab Naruto dapat menangkap lima orang sahabatnya ketika Junior High School, yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami akan selalu ada untuk menjaga _kalian._ "

Senyum yang biasa lebar itu, hanya melengkung tipis. Pemilik manik _aquamarine_ yang paling ceria diantara mereka saja, tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresi sendu di wajah cantiknya. Melihat si pirang emas terpuruk karena kehilangan.

Mereka juga sama kehilangannya. Tapi model bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tahu, si pirang lah yang paling merasa kehilangan dan terguncang. Terlebih lagi harus melihat orang yang dicintai mati di hadapannya.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu hampir saja meloloskan bulir bening saat mengingat keterpurukan sang sahabat, jika saja ia tak merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap _obsidian_ lembut milik pemuda _pucat_ yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. Tersenyum disertai tatapan 'terima kasih' ia layangkan pada sang kekasih.

"Ino benar, Naruto." Perempuan lain dalam kelompok itu bersuara, dengan air mata yang tak mampu ia tahan, saat menatap wajah sembab pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama.

Menghapus air matanya. Senyum ia sunggingkan untuk Naruto. "Kami semua akan selalu ada untuk menjaga _kalian._ "

"Itu benar, Naruto." Kali ini giliran si pemuda _pucat_ yang berdiri di samping si pirang, bersuara. Wajah yang biasa menyunggingkan senyum aneh, kini tengah tersenyum tulus. "Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Sementara sisa yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang juga terukir

Iris _azure_ bergulir, menatap satu persatu para sahabat di hadapannya.

Seolah mendapati hantaman keras. Dirinya tersadar, jika ia tidak sendirian selama ini. Masih ada banyak orang disekitarnya yang menyayanginya. Terus berada di sisinya dan menemani. Tak pernah lelah untuk menghiburnya. Memberikan dukungan untuknya agar terus bertahan hidup.

Bodohnya.

Dia memang mencintai Sasuke. Tapi, bukan hanya dirinya yang kehilangan sosok itu. Mereka juga. Sahabat sang kekasih yang sudah tiada. Dan sahabatnya yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Untuk pertama kali setelah insiden dua bulan yang lalu. Senyuman yang hilang itu kembali terukir di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Minna."

Haruno Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Sama seperti dulu, kebiasaan gadis dengan surai serupa kelopak bunga sakura. Memeluk si pirang sahabatnya.

Isak tangis lolos dari bibir gadis itu, meskipun bibir yang bergetar itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

"Sesak, Sakura - _chan_." Meskipun protes, namun bibir itu tetap melengkungkan senyuman.

"Mou, Sakura curang _."_ Si model dengan helaian pirang pucat merajuk, namun senyum juga tak lepas dari wajahnya. "Aku juga mau memeluk Naru- _chan_."

Tangan direntangkan. Hendak memeluk si pirang yang masih dalam tawanan si merah jambu. Namun belum sempat menggapainya, seseorang menariknya terlebih dulu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sai- _kun_?" Aroma yang sangat dikenalnya, membuat Ino tahu siapa yang memeluknya tanpa harus melihat.

"Jangan membuat Naruto semakin menderita karena pelukanmu, Ino- _chan_."

Merengut saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Gadis itu pun mendengus. "Mou, bilang saja kalau Sai- _kun_ cemburu."

Pelukan dieratkan. Sama sekali tidak ingin membalas perkataan kekasih pirangnya. Ia hanya ingin menyalurkan kebahagiaannya karena dapat melihat setitik cahaya dari _azure_ sahabatnya. Sementara si pirang hanya menyamankan diri. Ia sudah hapal betul dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang satu ini.

Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tidak tersenyum. Semua tersenyum, menyambut kembalinya Uzumaki Naruto yang mereka kenal.

"Nee. Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu." Pemuda dengan tato di kedua pipinya berujar. Cengiran lebar khasnya ia tunjukkan. Jari telunjuk menggaruk pipi, gugup karena sekarang semua mata tertuju kepadanya.

Mendengar ucapan si pecinta anjing di sampingnya. Iris _kuaci_ dirotasi jengah sebelum berujar. "Apa hanya makanan yang ada di kepalamu itu, puppy?" Menguap, tatapan malas ia layangkan pada pemuda di sampingnya. "Mendokusei."

Pemuda bermarga Inizuka itu mendelik. "Tapi aku memang lapar, Shika _."_

Mendengus. Pria yang tengah mengejar gelar dokter itu memilih diam. Enggan membalas perkataan si puppy kesayangannya.

Seketika itu juga tawa pecah dari semua yang ada di tempat itu. Hanya sebuah percakapan ringan namun hangat.

Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit menjelang malam. Warna langit yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok itu. Menghela napasnya panjang, seolah menumpahkan seluruh bebannya.

Tersenyum, untuk tujuan hidupnya yang baru.

 _'Arigatou,_ _Sasuke_ _. Aku berjanji untuk menjaga apa yang telah kau berikan kepadaku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Viz tau, seharusnya Viz ngelanjutin hutang yg lainnya, tapi apalah daya ini~~ diriku terserang mager. Tapi gatel liat file yg ada di doct. Akhirnya dengan nekad, Viz edit dan publish versi SasuNaru. Sekalian ngeramein fandom SN yg agak sepi, ya :'((**

 **Mungkin udah ada yang baca versi sebelumnya atau yg baca di grup. Karena ff ini juga Viz post di grup SN di FB. :'((**

 **Tapi, semoga tetep tidak mengecewakan :')))**

 **Ada epilognya lho..**

 **Chekidot..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilogue**

.

.

Sunyi dan sepi.

Adalah kesan pertama yang didapat dari tempatnya bersimpuh saat ini. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, melainkan dirinya dan serangga-serangga kecil yang bersembunyi dibalik batu maupun tumbuhan. Hanya batu-batu menjulang yang mengukirkan nama, yang terlihat sepanjang mata melihat.

Menyembunyikan iris serupa langit dibalik kelopak tan yang tertutup. Tangan terkatup di depan dada. Doa pun dirapalkan dalam hati.

Angin yang berhembus sejuk menampar kulit wajahnya. Menggoyangkan helaian _blond_ searah datangnya angin.

Kelopak tan itu terbuka. Menampilkan _sapphire_ yang teduh. Senyum tipis terukir indah. Sementara tatapan tak pernah lepas dari ukiran nama yang tertera apik pada sebuah batu di hadapannya.

"Sasuke."

Tangan karamel itu terangkat. Menyentuh nisan yang mengukir nama sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku, yang memerlukan waktu selama enam tahun untuk menemuimu."

Senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dirinya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik bagi seseorang yang hingga detik ini mengisi relung hatinya.

"Karena sangat sulit bagiku, untuk menerima kenyataan jika kau sudah pergi untuk selamanya dan meninggalkanku seorang diri."

Tatapannya berubah sendu untuk sesaat. Menatap kosong nisan di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak bisa hidup lagi di dunia, dimana eksistensimu sudah tidak ada lagi." Tatapannya menerawang, mengingat kembali hari-harinya setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Berulang kali aku mencoba bunuh diri karena putus asa." Tersenyum, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh saat itu. "Semua teman-teman bahkan berulang kali memberiku semangat, terus berada di sampingku, menemaniku dalam keterpurukan."

Kali ini tersenyum tulus saat mengingat para sahabatnya yang selalu setia di sampingnya.

"Dan semua itu terasa sia-sia karena yang aku inginkan adalah kau, Sasuke."

Emosinya bergejolak, menahan air mata yang ingin merangsek keluar. Saat mengingat kembali keterpurukannya akan kehilang sosok Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi aku salah." Menghapus setetes air mata yang berhasil lolos. Senyum kembali ia sunggingkan. " _Dia_ datang dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta kepada _nya_."

Angin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan helaian serupa matahari.

"Aku bertahan hidup hingga detik ini karena _nya._ Untuk melihat senyum _nya_ yang selalu mengingatkanku kepadamu."

Jemarinya bergerak, menyentuh setiap huruf yang mengukir nama sang terkasih.

"Jika kelak kita bertemu disana nanti. Aku akan mengenalkan _nya_ padamu, Sasuke." Senyum tulus yang terukir di wajahnya semakin melebar. "Dan aku yakin, kau juga akan jatuh cinta kepada _nya."_

Beranjak dari posisinya yang bersimpuh. Menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada kain celana hitam yang dikenakan, untuk membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku harus pergi, Sasuke." Masih menatap nisan di hadapannya. " _Dia_ pasti sudah menungguku."

Membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai salam terakhir sebelum pergi.

"Jaa na, Sasuke. Aku akan menemuimu lagi bersama _nya_ nanti."

Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang ringan. Tersenyum, saat mengingat ada seseorang yang kini tengah menantinya di luar gerbang pemakaman.

Terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewati jajaran batu nisan yang tertata rapi. Dirinya sudah tak sabar untuk menemui _dia._ Wajahnya bahkan tak pernah lepas dari senyuman.

Hingga langkahnya terhenti, tepat setelah keluar dari gerbang pemakaman.

"Naruto."

"Itachi- _nii_."

Tersenyum tipis saat mendapati pria bersurai _raven_ yang berdiri di depan mobil yang terparkir.

" _Papa_."

Menurunkan pandangannya ketika mendapatkan panggilan khas _seseorang_ untuknya. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, untuk menghampiri dua orang yang berdiri bersisian.

Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya _papa._ Iris _azure_ nya menatap lekat sepasang _sapphire_ di hadapannya.

"Menma menunggu _papa_?"

" _Papa_ membuatku dan Itachi _Oji-san_ menunggu lama." Wajahnya menekuk kesal. Anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun itu merajuk.

"Maaf, karena _papa_ sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Surai _raven_ diacak gemas. Sebuah kecupan didaratkan di pipi gembil anak kecil yang dipanggil 'Menma' itu. "Banyak hal yang _papa_ bicarakan kepada _nya."_

 _"_ Kapan Menma boleh menemui _nya, papa_?"

"Nanti. _Papa_ pasti akan membawa Menma menemui _nya."_

Menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Anak kecil bersurai _raven_ itupun lupa jika dirinya tengah merajuk.

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Sebelum menurunkan pandangannya, kembali menatap Naruto dan si kecil Menma di hadapannya. "Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam." Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan untuk sepasang _ayah_ dan anak itu.

Menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan dengan sang putera semata wayang sebagai jawaban. Pria berusia 31 tahun itu beranjak dari posisinya. Mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh sang putera. Menuntun putera kecilnya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Menatap kembali gerbang di hadapannya sebelum memasuki mobil. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali terukir di wajahnya.

 _'Arigatou,_ _Sasuke_ _. Aku akan menjaga b_ _uah hati kita dengan baik_ _.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSN**


End file.
